Applications of robotic platforms are vast and limitless, as they can be assembled and programmed to perform a variety of tasks that may be difficult and even impossible for humans. For example, some of the most dangerous and challenging environments are found beyond Earth and on various planets in our Solar System, which make it difficult for scientists to learn and understand the scientific wonders of Space and life outside our planet Earth.
As a result, robotic platforms have been launched to the surface of various planets in our solar system to collect data that would otherwise be impossible by human effort alone. With the use of robotic platforms such as probes, landers, and rovers, such robotic platforms have been able to roam and explore the surface of extraterrestrial planets for extended periods of time and maneuvered by control stations located on Earth. However, controlling and navigating these robotic platforms are limited, and at times, a painstakingly slow process. For example, the National Aeronautics and Space Administration's Curiosity rover stationed on Mars has only able to travel a distance of approximately 660 feet per day. Some of the factors resulting in the slow navigation of the rover is a result of the round-trip communication latency of 20 minutes or more between Earth and Mars, as well as the limited technological advancements in the robotic platforms being able to avoid hazardous trajectories on their own. Such limited travel speeds is not sufficient for future space mission and is one of the limiting factors hindering robotic research capabilities.